


The Calm Before The Storm

by SerenityHarkness



Series: Greater Transgressions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: Happiness is fleeting and you should take advantage of it wherever it lands.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice interactions between Akemi and one of my other Star Wars, OCs prior to everything going oh so horribly wrong.

Akemi gave a short shriek, datapad clattering to the table in front of her when hands suddenly obscured her vision.

“Aslarria!”She whirled to glare at the now chuckling teen behind her, hands on her hips.”What if I had been doing something important?”

One blond eyebrow lifted as black eyes danced with mirth.”If it had been _that_ important you would have caught it with the Force, ‘kemi. Well or noticed me sneaking up on you.”

Akemi flushed, turning back to pick her datapad up and pull up her list of former crechemates.”You just got back from a mission, right? Alleria is in Temple too with her Master. He got injured protecting her and will be down for at least a week so you'll want to check up on her while you’re here. You know how she gets. Oh and Kayn wanted to know when you got in. I’m pretty sure he’s looking for another spar. He’s been training tirelessly in hopes of someone picking him as a Padawan.”

“Straight to work than, ‘kemi. You do realize I visit you for _just_ you most of the time, right? It’s nice to know how the others are doing but you’re my friend too.”Aslarri stepped next to her, gently taking the datapad from her hands.”You normally at least ask how I am before starting on telling me about the others. What’s going on, Akemi?”  
“I...It’s nothing, Aslarria.”She turned away, taking a few steps towards her door.”I should go check if Kelna-

“Akemi.”She froze at the sound of her full name as a hand settled on her shoulder. Aslarria _never_ used full names if he could find a good nickname for them and while he understood her own nature when it came to touch he was rarely the one to initiate such things.”You’re worrying me. You know you can trust us, right? You don’t always have to be the one taking care of us. We want to take care of you too.”

“Kayn can barely take care of himself much less someone else. Let’s hope whoever chooses him as their Padawan is a good cook or they’re both doomed.”Akemi joked, trying to buy some time. She...hadn’t expected to be confronted like this and wasn’t sure what to say. She had been trying to investigate the strange happenings quietly for a reason but maybe...No. No. She had no proof she wasn’t just imagining things. She refused to potentially get anyone else in trouble if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Besides Aslarria was just a Padawan there was really nothing he could do that would help.  
“Akemi.”Warm hands drew her back against his chest and she frowned. She must really be worrying him. She turned, pulling up a smile as she looked up at him. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago he’d been the shorter of them.

“I’ve...just been having some unsettling thoughts. I’m working through them though. I’ll be fine. You guys really don’t have to worry.”Worried black caught pale green, searching before he nodded, letting her go and stepping back.

“If you’re sure. But you know the others and I are here if you need anything. If you can’t talk to Kelna or Nat that is.”He looked her over again.”You mentioned Kayn wanted a spar? How about you grab your datapad and we go find him? You can practice your healing when one of us is inevitably dumb and gets ourselves hurt.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can invite Alleria too. And a few of the others in Temple. It’ll be helpful for Kayn to have multiple opponents to fight against, right?”And maybe she’d have an easier time in trying to figure out if she was imagining things or not when she was surrounded by the comforting Force Presence of her former crechemates. She grabbed her datapad, taking a quick glance around and deciding to also grab her small first aid kit before nodding at him and heading for the door. Yes, some time with her friends sounded like just the thing to help her right now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @serenityharkness where I'm pretty much always ready to scream about my original characters and fandoms. Thanks for reading!


End file.
